


Cheer Up!

by skzpresso



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Han Jisung | Han in a Skirt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda canon compliant, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Minor Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Indulgent, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Tags Are Hard, bc I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzpresso/pseuds/skzpresso
Summary: Changbin had been distancing himself from Jisung, leaving the younger hurt when he was already struggling with his creative endeavors.On the day they have their schedules cleared, Jisung manages to get Changbin to join him for a day out. Much to Jisung's surprise, he eventually winds up with an armful of skirts in a mall dressing room.He isn't really sure what to expect when he drags Changbin in with him, but it surely wasn't a confession.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135
Collections: things





	Cheer Up!

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo! more binsung! it's 5:32 am when i'm writing this note and I cranked out 3K of this rn with no plot guide or anything. it's purely self-indulgent so it's not that good but I figured i'd share something light anyway. i guess enjoy this short lil fic then!

Changbin and Jisung lingered in the studio longer than Chan did. He finally left early for once after Hyunjin came in and quite literally dragged him out, ranting about how he hadn’t seen Chan enough in  _ days.  _ They were probably cuddled up in Hyunjin’s bed together, the two hardly fit but they always made it work. 

Jisung felt  _ stuck  _ in his craft. He felt stale with his writing like he wasn’t improving with his rapping, and his focus on dancing has dwindled. He isn’t sure what’s wrong but it gets in the way of things he wants to be doing. 

“Ji,” Changbin whispered, not wanting to break the silence, “we can go back to the dorm, you know?”

Jisung spun around in his chair to face Changbin. The older’s eyes were earnest and kind, enough to make Jisung’s heart melt a little more than it should for his bandmate. Changbin always cared about them, but Jisung wonders if his affectionate personality has scared him off recently.

“You haven’t been hugging me as much lately,” Jisung pointed out. It was true. Changbin would cling to the other members desperately, but Jisung would have to initiate hugs if he wanted them. It could be worse and Changbin avoid him completely, but he misses the random moments where Changbin would sweep him off his feet in a tight hug and nuzzle his nose into the crook of Jisung’s neck.

Suddenly Changbin was colder, even his lyrics didn’t hold the same type of warmth. 

“Oh, yeah,” Changbin coughed sharply, tugging at the collar of his sweatshirt, “I’ve not been feeling the best so I didn’t want to get you sick since we do most of the demo tracks.”

Jisung couldn’t tell if Changbin was lying, which was odd enough on its own. 

“If you say so, but why haven’t you been taking any medicine?” Jisung tries to dig in deeper.

“I don’t know if they’ll work weirdly with the vitamins I take. A lot of cold medicine is just concentrated Vitamin C which I already take.” Changbin looked back down at the notebook in front of him. Jisung could see the page was filled with edited lyrics. It was rare he wrote  _ over  _ something he’s already written. 

“Ok,” Jisung gives in. He can’t read Changbin at  _ all  _ and it’s beginning to bother him. He hates to say it but he misses his company in general. 

Changbin was always the one to play games with him, watch movies with him, just  _ exist  _ with him. Now Jisung only ever sees him in the studio and at practice. He’s beginning to wonder now if it’s something that  _ he’s  _ done.

“Let’s go, Sung,” Changbin says when he’s unable to handle Jisung staring straight through him any more. He pulls an oversized coat out of his bag and throws it over to Jisung without looking. When the jacket lands on his head they both crack up in laughter. 

  
“Work on your aim, or get better Lasik,” Jisung teased. When he slipped it on, he thought it was his own at first. However, it was clearly Changbin’s when he sees it’s  _ way  _ bigger on him than what he buys. He is shut off before he’s able to speak.

“I’m wearing a sweatshirt, you’re wearing a flimsy denim jacket,” Changbin’s lip curls when pointing to the worn-out jacket Jisung is wearing. “That will be much warmer than just denim.”

“You do care about me,” Jisung clasps his hands together in playful glee, pretending to swoon over Changbin. 

“Whatever,” Changbin ruffled Jisung’s hair with force, “Let’s go.”

They crept through the rest of the entertainment building as quietly as they could. A quick glance at the clock told them it was close to two in the morning. They had to be awake by ten to get ready for their schedules tomorrow, so they should get some decent sleep.

The air outside is cold and dry, it’s just entered the new year and the weather is always the most brutal around this time. It’s still pretty nonetheless. Some leftover Christmas lights decorate the awnings of some buildings, as well as pretty Christmas wreaths that are decorated in red, green, and gold.

“Can we hold hands?” Jisung whined. He could try and blame the request on his hands being cold, but he just wants some type of affection from Changbin. Any touches now a day are cherished deeply by the younger.

“Why?” Changbin asked bruskly, not even sparing Jisung a glance.

“I don’t know, maybe because I wanna hold your fucking hand? Why else would I ask?” Jisung pointed out. He didn’t want to get short with Changbin but it was frustrating.

“Why would you want to hold  _ my  _ hand is the question I guess I was trying to ask.” 

“Because you’re someone I care about a lot and I love skinship with you, so I always want to be close to you,” Jisung says without thinking. The blush on Changbin’s cheeks must’ve been caused by the sudden gust of icy wind. Pink always looked nice on Changbin, so the rosy color on his skin urged Jisung to compliment him. He thought it would be best to hold off on mentioning that if he wanted to get Changbin to hold his hand the rest of the way to the dorm.

Changbin sighed strongly, pushing his hair back in deep thought.

“You- Fine,” Changbin extended his hand out for the other to latch on to. Jisung slipped his hand into Changbin’s with ease. Since they were about the same size, their hands fit nicely together. Not a perfect fit, but still tight enough to feel secure.

“Thank you, Binnie,” Jisung whispered, looking down at their linked hands with something fond growing in his chest. It must be because he was starved of Changbin’s touch for so long that this ignited some intense feeling in his body.

That’s at least what he was going to blame it on whether that was the truth or not. 

- - -

The next morning, Jisung awakens tangled with another body. He considered it to be Changbin since that was who he last spoke with, but the body was far too lean to him. 

“Stop poking my ribs, Sungie,” Jeongin muttered. Jisung’s eyes flashed open to get a good look at the youngest who was sleeping in  _ his  _ bed.

“You never sleep with me,” Jisung is suspicious.

“You were cold and complaining in your sleep,” Jeongin rubbed at his eyes gently, “I was kinda cold too so I just moved over here.”

Jeongin had been his roommate for several months, and not  _ once  _ had he initiated snuggling with Jisung. 

“Meeting in the kitchen! Get your asses in here within five minutes!” They could hear Minho shout from across the dorm. Jeongin yawned and rolled backward, but fell off the bed when he went too far.

“Okay,  _ ow, _ ” Jeongin complained but making no effort to move until Jisung begins to haul him back up onto the bed. 

“Be careful, Innie.” Jisung buried his face into Jeongin’s chest during a tight hug, one the younger reciprocated too. “Why are you being so affectionate with me?”

“You seem sad,” He admits. “Like, you always  _ look  _ like you’re caught up in your thoughts or you don’t initiate any skinship for a full day. It was worrying me.”

“Oh,” Jisung didn’t realize he had been doing that, “I didn’t mean to worry you, baby.”

“The two worrying about you the most are probably both in that kitchen right now,” Jeongin said. “Let’s go in there before they drag us out by our hair.”

Stumbling and fumbling around the many corners together was difficult but it gained many giggles from Jisung.

Minho and Changbin were the ones in the kitchen, Chan seemed to be power-napping on the couch.

“What’s up, stranger?” Minho teased, “I haven’t seen you but so much these last few days.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize what I’ve been doing.” Jisung muttered. His attention was locked on Changbin, who wasn’t turned to Jisung at all. Minho noticed his staring, flicking his gaze between the two rappers. Eventually, Minho threw the loaf of bread he was about to discard at the back of Changbin’s head.

“Pay attention to Sungie,  _ bitch _ .” Minho snickered at the flat expression Changbin had before cracking a smirk himself.

“Ok,  _ bitch _ .”

“There’s the Changbin I know and despise!” Minho enjoyed teasing Changbin, but the two were incredibly close. Anyone could see there was a true brotherly bond between them. 

“Chan was supposed to be awake, wasn’t he?” Seungmin came out of his own room, tucked under Hyunjin’s arm. 

“Yep!” Hyunjin said before making his way over to Chan. 

Jisung isn’t sure what type of relationship those two have, but there’s no way it can be platonic with how close Hyunjin is to whisper to Chan. 

A sudden calamity happened in the kitchen when Changbin and Minho collided with each other. Clean pots and pans were dropped on the floor, as well as some Tupperware from where they were trying to organize. 

The sound woke Chan up immediately, adrenaline very obviously woke him up. He almost collided with Hyunjin’s head, but the taller jerked back in time before Chan could knock him out.

“Look what you did!” 

“You made a mess!” 

Minho and Changbin start trying to tackle each other to the ground, a playful scuffle that happens between the two regularly. They both have a short temper so they do their best to keep their interactions light-hearted. If things begin to get too serious, that’s when Chan usually steps in. 

“Ok, while they have some fight to the death,” Chan grumbles, tugging Hyunjin down into his lap, “I wanted to tell everyone that we’ve got a day off. Our schedule was cleared because of a fuck up with some higher-ups.”

Minho and Changbin pause their vicious fight at the mention of a break. 

“You mean like,  _ nothing  _ is on our schedule?” Seungmin confirms. It’s been months since they’ve had any form of a break, it seems like some sick joke. 

“Absolutely!”

“I can spend all day kicking your ass, bean-boy,” Minho said before tucking Changbin’s head under his arm and scrubbing at his scalp roughly. Weak slaps from Changbin do no good as he tries to escape. Only when Minho decided to spare mercy was when he was released.

“ _ No, _ ” Jisung whined loudly, “I wanted to spend some time with him so find someone else to fight.”

Changbin’s eyes flashed wide, but quick enough that Jisung didn’t catch it. Minho scoffed and rolled his eyes with such intensity that Jisung was concerned his contacts would never be seen again.

“Fine,” Minho surveyed the area before turning his body towards Seungmin and Felix, “Seungmin. Your ass is mine.” 

Seungmin choked on the water he was drinking. Felix, being the wonderful friend he is, was laughing at Seungmin’s predicament while rubbing his back.

“Could you phrase that any weirder?” 

“I mean, it could mean I want to hang out with just you today or it could mean I want to bury my face in that-”

“ _ Minho! _ ” Chan threw the stress ball they had kept in the living room at Minho, hoping to deter him from finishing that sentence.

“Ok, you go fuck Seungmin while I leave!” Felix happily skipped out of the room, scooping up Jeongin to take with him as well. Seungmin was left in a very flustered state due to Felix’s bluntness.

“I hate it here.” Changbin was still standing in the middle of the kitchen with a vaguely disgusted look on his face. “Let’s go, Sung. We can go  _ literally  _ anywhere but here in an hour.”

Jisung didn’t expect Changbin to  _ actually  _ want to hang out with him today, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

“Perfect!”

- - -

“Does  _ anyone  _ know what the hell is up with Seungmin and Minho?” 

Changbin and Jisung decided to stop by a small restaurant for a quick brunch before doing anything else. The two had many plates set in front of them, but they knew it wouldn’t last long. 

“I don’t even think they know,” Jisung said before munching on some of the fruit they ordered. “They’ve got something going on though, so they need to figure it out.”

“I bet $50 they at  _ least  _ kiss today,” Changbin pointed at Jisung with his fork for emphasis, “I don’t really want to hear one of them rave about getting fucked so I don’t even want to bet on that.”

Jisung cackled at Changbin’s disgust but agreed wholeheartedly. 

“I think they might dance around their feelings a bit longer.” Jisung noticed that Changbin had yet to take his eyes off of him but for so long. He felt small under Changbin’s consistent gaze but something in the pit of his stomach was telling him he didn’t mind it.

“You could be right, I guess I just want the best for them. Everyone can see there’s something between them _ except  _ them.” Changbin sighed. 

“That’s not surprising with those two though, they’ve never been the best at accepting or expressing their feelings.” Jisung could count on one hand that each of them had successfully gotten something heavy off of their chest without trying to turn it into a joke or something lighter. 

They finish off their brunch with haste and went off to their next destination. Changbin suggested just going to a shopping outlet, so the two decided to make their way over to the large mall less than a mile away.

  
  


“Have you ever thought about a skirt?” Changbin asked out of the blue, shaking Jisung’s world for just a moment. 

“A  _ skirt _ ? Why?” Jisung wasn’t sure what brought this up or  _ why  _ Changbin would even mention a skirt. 

“You have pretty legs, you know, they’re long and a nice shape,” Changbin started wringing his hands together, looking down towards his feet instead of at Jisung. “I think they’d look nice on you.”

“You think I have pretty legs?” Jisung’s heart was fluttering, it wasn’t a compliment he had received before. “What made you think of a skirt though?’

“The fans have mentioned it a few times on Twitter, and I just got to thinking about it one day.” Changbin tries to speak as cooly as possible, but he knows his skin is burning red.

“I mean,” Jisung gives it some thought before continuing, “a skirt  _ could  _ be cute. Maybe if  _ you  _ bought it?” He might as well get something out of it.

“I’ll buy you one if you find one you like,” Changbin answered without a second thought. “I know there’s a couple of shops around here that my sister has gone to for her clothes.”

“Lead the way then,” Jisung barely finished before Changbin had laced their fingers together and was dragging him towards a cute shop. 

It was on the brighter side, soft pastels and neons were their main color palette for clothing. A petite woman met them at the door. 

“What can I help you with?” She asked, not questioning the two men decked out in all black that just walked into her shop. 

“Um-” Jisung started, “We- I- Sorry,” He felt a wave of embarrassment before trying to gather himself back up to properly speak to her.

“Could you point us in the direction of some of your skirts?” Changbin suddenly spoke up for him, and Jisung couldn’t be any more grateful. 

The woman beamed up at them and started guiding them to a full display of skirts and dresses. 

“If you need the changing rooms at any time, they’re all unlocked so you can just make your way there whenever you need. Let me know if you need any help!” 

The two thanked graciously before turning their attention to all the racks and shelves around them. 

“I did not know there were so many skirts and dresses in existence,” Jisung admitted. He was a bit overwhelmed by the amount around him, but Changbin seemed relaxed.

“Chaeryeong and Yeji also dragged me and Lix here a while back, but they reorganized since I’ve been here. The people here are nice and they aren’t gonna say anything weird about us wanting to look at the skirts.”

Jisung believes that could be why Changbin looks comfortable here in comparison to himself.

“You’ve helped with skirt shopping more than I have, so recommend me some things so I can get an idea.” Jisung tightened his grip on Changbin’s hand when he noticed they were still laced together. 

With that being said, it didn’t take long for Jisung to wind up in a dressing room with five different skirts. They were all different styles and materials. 

For his peace of mind, he had grabbed a white sweater on the way to the dressing rooms as well. Something tells him a black sweatshirt wouldn’t match the best with some of those skirts.

The pleated yellow skirt seemed to be the safest option to start with. There were no zippers or strange additional pieces that he couldn’t understand, so he couldn’t get  _ stuck  _ in the thing.

He wasn’t sure what to do with the sweater at first, so it took some time to decide on just tucking the front of it in. 

It wasn’t a  _ short  _ skirt but it was still shorter than where his fingertips would brush against his thighs. He had a whole new level of respect for people that could wear a skirt and take on whatever came their way. Jisung felt weirdly exposed when he realized just how much of his legs could be seen. 

He peaked out the dressing room door, beckoning Changbin over. 

“Could you step in here? I’m not brave enough to walk out in this,” Jisung did his best pleading expression and was unsurprised to see Changbin give in. 

“There’s no one else-” Changbin stopped when he took in Jisung’s appearance. “Wow.”

“Good wow or bad wow?” Jisung felt ten times smaller than he did earlier when Changbin was looking at him over brunch. 

Changbin stepped forward and ran the hem of the skirt between his fingers, his nails occasionally dragging over Jisung’s thighs. Jisung’s heartbeat was going wild in his chest, it only grew louder when Changbin began to look over his face.

“You look fantastic,” Changbin reassured, opting to grab Jisung’s hands instead of the skirt now. “How do you feel about it?”

Jisung was struggling to think. Changbin’s closeness has never bothered him this much. Maybe it was because of the sudden change from how he had been. 

The distance between them had grown because of Changbin and now was  _ actually  _ reduced because of him too. Jisung’s brain was short-circuiting when he saw Changbin’s tongue dart out to dampen his lips. 

“Um, it’s pretty. I feel pretty.” Jisung hoped it was a good enough answer for Changbin. 

A smile, not a moment later, reassured him of that. Changbin’s hands ran up his arms slowly, coming up to cup his face with a fond level of gentleness.

“You are pretty, I hope you know that,” Changbin whispered. “You’re stunning and smart, and kind, and  _ so many  _ other good things.” 

Jisung opened his mouth to try and challenge him, but Changbin kept talking.

“You’re one of the best people I’ve had the pleasure of knowing. You know me so well and you care for me, something I adore.” Changbin took a deep breath, shifting on his feet a little. “I started avoiding you because I started falling for you.”

Jisung did  _ not  _ think that’s what was happening. However, the excitement running through his body serged even more. 

“I thought with some distance I’d be able to get rid of it and just be your friend again. That just led me to watch you from afar and seeing so many more little things I like about you. I had seen you upset for the past few weeks too and I just wanted to reach out and help you feel better. But I didn’t want my feelings to get in the way of truly helping you. I saw you felt a bit better today and so I couldn’t say no to you wanting to hang out.” 

Jisung knew Changbin’s intentions were nothing but kind. He was usually one of the first ones to reach out when Jisung was feeling upset, so maybe that was one reason why the distance was bothering him. 

He was used to the elder’s comforting presence, and when it was suddenly gone, he felt a bit rejected. Jisung didn’t think much of it at the time, but the way his body was warm from his presence alone should’ve been a sign to him.

“I didn’t know how to tell you this and didn’t plan on it now but,” Changbin chuckled, “It felt right, I guess.”

“I thought you were starting to hate me,” Jisung choked up a bit. He was relieved Changbin only had positive feelings for him. 

But also curse Changbin and his habit of running his tongue over his lips. The aroused portion of his brain was outweighing the emotional portion.

“Now please just kiss me I can’t stop thinking about it.”

With a small huff of laughter, Changbin leaned in to give Jisung what he desperately wanted. A sweet but deep kiss immediately took the breath out of Jisung’s lungs. He felt his body relax into Changbin’s as he fisted his hands in the material of Changbin’s jacket.

One of Changbin’s hands dragged down Jisung’s body slowly until he reached bare skin, slipping his hand beneath the hem of Jisung’s skirt to dig his fingers into his soft skin. The new contact elicited a gasp from Jisung, which Changbin took as the easiest opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

Jisung whined needily into Changbin’s lips but pulled away in sudden embarrassment. 

“I will  _ die  _ if someone else just heard me,” Jisung could see in the mirror that his lips were already turning a deep cherry-red. It will be painfully obvious they had been kissing if they go to check out any time soon. 

Changbin pressed one more quick kiss to Jisung’s lips before stepping back. 

“We can continue where we left off when we get back to the dorm, then? Talk some more too?”

“That better be a promise. I’ve got a lot I want to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok it's open for a part 2 if you all want that. like I said, there was absolutely no plot written for this. i was coming up with things as I went and I didn't edit much bc of Seungmin's random menpa on twitter. I'm kinda tired but I had a bad day and felt the need to write despite being on break, and this made me feel a bit better. so I hope you like it too. i could potentially expand on the side ships too if you all would be interested in that too!
> 
> UPDATE (11/21/2020): If you liked this fic i’d subscribe to it to catch the next update!! i’ll add a second chapter to this fic for binsung, and probably add it to a series for a small focus on 2min and hyunchan! 
> 
> [Writing Twt](https://twitter.com/skzpresso)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/skzpresso)


End file.
